Fireman
by The Navigator
Summary: SVU is forced to take an arson case due to a backlog in Major Case Squad's cases. They discover that it's one of many fires started by one person, who's getting better at setting deadly fires. Rated for Lang., Subject Arson
1. Preface

**Preface, Information**

East Midlands Infrastructure "EMI" is an infrastructure maintenance company based out of New York City that specializes in all kinds of maintenance and building. They hold contracts (the company term for regular work with a person, or business.) with companies ranging from Con Ed, Donald Trump, MTA, Parks Department, Grand Central, and other large locations in New York; they also do work with local businesses and residences, ranging from electrical, to renovation, to painting.

Formed in the 1993, with 12 depots spread out across the New York area. 2 on Staten Island, 2 in the Bronx, 4 in Queens, 2 Manhattan, and 2 in Brooklyn.

1993 – EMI is formed.

1995 – EMI grows to include Newark, NJ and adding 6 more depots.

1996 – EMI takes over American Construction, Inc adding 8 depots.

1998 – The 'EMI Panic' starts on 09/01/98 when a disgruntled American Construction worker starts sniping EMI employees while working. This cause bulletproof glass to be installed on EMI trucks, buildings, and it was common to see crewmen wearing bulletproof vests instead of High Visibility Vests.

1999 – The EMI Sniper is captured on 02/03/99. EMI announces plans to assist NYPD & FDNY in emergencies by voluntary training members of depots near police and fire stations.

2000 – The trained crews start assisting the FDNY, and NYPD's SVU, Major Case Squad, Traffic Control, TARU, Homicide Dept, Auxiliary, ESU. The EMI employees are given similar powers to police officers, but under supervision of a NYPD officer. There usually referred to as the 'EMI Auxiliary'.

2001 – EMI assists in the rescue and recovery at Ground Zero; they also lose 29 crewmen, and depot 6, across the street from WTC Building 4. The depot was never rebuilt and the number retired.

2002 – 76 EMI employees, 122 FDNY fire fighters, and 20 NYPD officers are contaminated by a chemical fire.

2005 – Gilchrist Engineering, is formed to competing with EMI, but EMI is still regarded as the best.

2007 – EMI loses 10 employees in a crane collapse in Manhattan, defect in crane design to blame.

2008 – EMI Auxiliary grows to include 20 depots out of 65. It contains about 650 Auxiliary officers, and 250 FDNY Auxiliary employees. Plans to expand to upstate New York by 2009.

2009 – EMI opens 3 depots in upstate New York. 12/21/09, EMI's worst disaster to date, 25 employees's killed by a steam pipe explosion in Queens. 5 other citizens killed.

EMI is known for being unusual in there use of European or British safety gear (HV clothing) and equipment such as their medium duty trucks, Bedford TK type trucks. European construction equipment, porta-cabins at worksites, etc.

**The 2002 Penco Chemical fire.**

Date Jan. 8th 2002.

EMI, FDNY and NYPD responded to a structure fire at the Penco Chemical plant, plant managers tell that the area the fire is in does not contain any hazardous materials, requiring special equipment. It was later discovered they were exposed to 1818-Caesar, a chemical engineering project to create a serum that would accentually freeze a persons age, and mind.

(I.e. someone exposed to it at 35, they would still look like they did when they were 35, even if 50 years had passed.). This serum also prevents natural death, though death through suicide, and serious injures is still possible.

The company was bankrupted by the ensuing lawsuits and government intervention with the company.


	2. Flash Fire

Two EMI workers were installing some parking signs in Greenwich Village, Manhattan. "So I told them, get out of here;" Said Bill. "Nice;" Said the other worker, Ross. "HELP! HELP!" Screamed a woman running out of a building about 50 feet away. "What's wrong?" Shouted Ross. "There's a fire and people trapped!" She screamed. "Shit!" Said Bill leaping down the ladder he was on. "This is EMI unit 44; we need FDNY to 556 Hudson Street;" Said Ross his portable radio. Ross and Bill ran up the stoop and into the building. It was a brownstone apartment building.

Another EMI truck braked to a halt outside of the building, the yellow paint gleamed in the sunlight as the yellow strobe light pulsed off the walls of the surrounding buildings. Rrrrr BBAHHT! Rrrrr, Rrrrr! Screamed the siren of a FDNY pumper as it pulled up in front of the building, a ladder truck closely behind. An EMI worker aimed a fire hose from his 'Works Truck' at a window with fire in it. "Two of our guys are in there attempting to rescue some civilians;" Said the other worker from the Work Truck. "I right, Joey, Teddy get your Hallagans; yelled the fire captain. BOOOOM! *Sounds of wood and bricks falling to the ground, screams of people ducking and running away.* "Holy shit!" Yelled a firefighter. "Dear god;" Said the fire captain. The EMI worker with the hose crawled away from the building; the hose spraying around, twisting and turning in the air. Bits of wood and other debris fell around the area. The captain grabbed his radio mic. "This is Engine 34; we've also had an explosion dispatch me a second alarm and 5 ambulances." The Ladder truck's ladder slowly rose in to the air and turned towards the building, while three more EMI units arrived putting up barrier boards and caution tape blocking the road off, and helped clear neighboring buildings and evacuate civilians.

An EMI employee was checking a storage room below street level two buildings down. He opened the door and shined his flashlight inside. EMI FDNY! Anyone-;" His light hit something that made him stop. He quickly tuned back up the steps to the sidewalk. "BOSS! Get over here!" He yelled. The boss quickly ran over; "What?" "Look;" Said the employee aiming his light into the building illuminating several propane tanks with a black plastic electronic box on top of them and a spilled drum of kerosene, and they could see liquid all over the floor. "GET BOMB SQUAD OVER HERE!" Yelled the boss. The fire captain ran over to the two workers and saw the stuff in the room. "This is Engine 34 reporting a 10-41 at our location; we need the bomb squad here;" Said the captain into his radio, motioning for the two workers to leave the area.

News Transcripts...

* * *

_EMI reports that 16 people were killed in the explosion, the cause is under investigation. Huston Street between W 11th Street and Perry Street is closed and completely blocked off. Residents on the street have been temporarily relocated to a Red cross shelter at a near by church. The New York City Fire Department asks anyone with information call their toll free tip-line 1-80..._

_Details remain sketchy and unconfirmed..._

_What appears to be an explosion of epic proportions..._


	3. Oddity

**Special Victims Unit**  
**Squad Room**  
**Tuesday, December 9**

"So why are we getting an arson case?" Asked Detective John Munch, holding a mug of coffee. "Major Case is backlogged, and we're available for the time being;" Said Capt. Donald Cragen. "Is it that explosion up in 'The Village'?" Asked Munch. "Yeah;" Said Cragen putting the file on Olivia Benson's desk. "When are the EMI boys getting here?" Asked Elliot Stabler. The door to the squadroom opened and two 17 year olds walked in, their aged safety vests read "East Midlands Infrastructure EMI Auxiliary" With the EMI and NYPD logo on the back.

"Sorry, got stuck in traffic;" Said the one, a girl with brown hair in a ponytail. "Yeah;" Agreed the other, a boy with brown hair under a ball cap. "Right;" Said Munch, walking past. "Oh shut up;" Said the boy. "So do we have a case?" Asked the girl. "Yeah, the explosion in 'The Village';" Said Benson. "Nice, I want to nail this bastard;" the boy remarked.

Officer T.J. Tilcox, a 17-year-old boy about 6',01" tall with uncombed, brown hair he wore a pair of work boots, a gray hooey, a pair of orange weather resistant overalls with the depot's logo on the big pocket, and over that a dull orange high visibility railway jacket and a dark blue ball cap. He joined EMI in 2000, immediately entering the NYPD Training program, and was assigned to Traffic Division till 2003 when he was reassigned to SVU.

Lt. Yasmeene 'Yaz' Younis, a 17-year-old Muslim girl with brown hair in a big bushy ponytail; she wore black framed glasses a pair of orange over-alls, a t-shirt, an "Avon Orchestra" sweatshirt, and a High Visibility Railway Vest. She also wore a 'star and crescent' necklace. She joined EMI in 2000, immediately entering the Port Authority training, and was assigned to lower Manhattan till 2002 when he was transferred to SVU.

"So where do we start?" Asked Stabler. "Reasons to blow up a building with people in it;" Suggested TJ. "Terrorist;" Threw out TJ. "I'll go look for photos with similar MOs;" Said Munch. He sat down at his computer; "Uh, hmm;" He said looking at the computer. A 17 year old in a FDNY fire coat with the EMI logo on the sleeve below the US Flag dropped a bright yellow box that looked like an old style war radio, The FDNY logo was on the side. He opened the top and plugged a USB cord into the computer tower. "The FDNY database connector, anything we have you have in that box;" He said; "It's in real time." "Great to see your dark face around here, Matt;" Said Cragen. "Just got off a fire 5 blocks down;" Said Matt with a smile.

Lt. Matt Barker, a 17-year-old boy with brown hair, green eyes and was about 6'2" tall. He wore an old pair of fire turn out pants/boots with red suspenders, a blue FDNY shirt and dark blue pants, and an old FDNY coat the bottom had "Matt" stitched to the bottom between the bottom two reflective strips, and an old FDNY leatherhead helmet.

"So how's your case looking so far?" Asked Matt. "Not much to go on;" Said Yasmeene reading the thin folder. "I see;" Said Matt. _"Squad 51, injury in a pool, 199 handover street-! _Matt grabbed his radiophone off his red fireman's bag. "This is Lieutenant Matt Barker." "Uh huh;" "Yeah I'll be right there;" "Yeah I'll tell them." He said into the phone then hung up. He grabbed a red and lime colored safety vest that read 'FDNY FIRE MARSHAL' on the back. "You're a fire marshal?" Asked Detective Odafin Tutuola. "Yeah;" Smirked Matt. "That was the PIC (Person in Charge) at 'The Village' explosion site; they just discovered some things, you're requested;" Said Matt. "I better get going;" Said Matt tossing the vest on, then grabbing his fire bag. "See you bulls!" He called walking backwards out the door. "Typical Matt;" Said Munch.

As Matt walked out, a 17 year old in a black ball cap walked in. He had a book bag slung over his shoulder and was looking at a piece of paper with the EMI and NYPD logo on it. "Hmm;" He muttered. "Can I help you?" Asked Benson as walking over. "Uh yeah, I'm looking for Lieutenant Yasmeene Younis, and Officer TJ Tilcox;" He said; "I'm a new EMI Auxiliary officer." "Detective Olivia Benson, I work with EMI a lot around here;" She introduced. "Ah, Mike Balla;" He introduced. "They're the two over there in the orange vests;" She pointed out. "Wow, I'm an idiot;" Said Mike noticing them standing around a desk; "Thanks." He said walking in that direction while Benson left with Elliot to go to the scene. "Hullo;" Said Mike walking over. "Hello?" Said Yasmeene looking up. "Mike Balla, new EMI officer;" Said Mike sticking his hand out. "TJ Tilcox;" Said TJ, shaking his hand. "Yasmeene Younis;" She said shaking his hand. "Put your gear on we're going to a scene;" Said TJ as he and Yasmeene walked around the desk and towards the door. "Gear?" Asked Mike. "Missed that direction on your instructions, don't worry everyone does; we can grab it en route;" Said Yasmeene with a smirk.

Mike Balla, a 17 year old boy with black hair, brown eyes and about 6'1". He wore blue jeans, a white T-shirt and blue flannel shirt. He topped it off with a black 'Spokane Portland and Seattle Ry.' Ball cap. Mike attempted to enter EMI/FDNY Auxiliary, but failed to meet all the physical tests, and was retrained in the NYPD, and assigned to SVU.

**Blast Scene**  
**556 Hudson Street**  
**Tuesday, December 9**

"So what do you have for us?" Asked Stabler. "Fire fighters began to think something was off then they realized that there was no water coming out of the pipes;" Said Matt. "So?" Asked Benson. "Matt stopped and turned; "None of our guys turned off the water, we dug up the valve, it was fused in the shut position;" Said Matt; "The building with the bomb, was the same way." "The building that blew up had a fire hose reel on each floor;" Said Matt, pointing at the remains of a fire hose cabinet. "So our prep turned off the water to slow response;" said Stabler. "Yup;" Agreed Matt. "The thing is this building was ignited with Turpentine, the other building had kerosene spilled all over. "So are they related?" Asked Benson. "From what we recovered, it appears to be the same type of bomb in the basement;" Said Matt. "What kind of bomb was it?" Asked Mike as he, Yasmeene and TJ walked up. "Same as the other building, bunch of propane tanks wired to central detonator, cheap thing most of EMI and New York could throw together, and plans are on-line;" Said Matt. "Huh;" Said Mike thinking. "What?" Asked Benson. "Propane is a heavier than air gas, it sinks when it leaks from a container, why build a device when you could put a hole in the container and let it find a pilot light or something, you sure there was propane in those tanks;" Explained Mike. "No, I'll call CSU and tell them to check the contents;" Said Matt, realizing this was a major oversight on his part.

**Crime Lab**  
**One Police Plaza**  
**Tuesday, December 9**

"Tell that EMI Auxiliary officer that he's a smart guy;" Said CSU Tech Judith Siper. "Thanks;" Said Mike. "You find something?" Asked Stabler. "The tanks were filled with ammonium nitrate fertilizer and diesel fuel;" Said Judith. "Like Oklahoma City;" Said TJ. "Exactly;" Said Judith. "Okay any fires or explosions caused by ammonium nitrate and diesel fuel?" asked Benson. "Doesn't appear so;" Said Yasmeene looking at her Toughbook C1. "Wait, construction crews called ESU when they found two propane tanks wired to a black box, bomb squad blew it up, small explosion, likely propane;" Said Yasmeene, putting the laptop back into her blue messenger bag. _*RIIING! RIIING! RIIING!*_ Yasmeene grabbed her radiophone off her utility belt. "Hello…" "So, we're looking for someone who's buy large quantities of diesel fuel and ammonium nitrate;" Said Stabler. "Basically;" Said Judith.

"Hay, big explosion up in Flatiron District, 142 W 18th St;" Said Yasmeene. "Another apartment building?" Asked Benson. "No, underground cable vault, blew up the whole width of the street, and caused part of two buildings to collapse. Press is already swarming;" She relayed. "Damn;" Said Mike.

* * *

**I'm going to point this out before I forget... I do not Own Law and Order SVU, Chacters, the City of New York, Dick Wolf owns the first two, and the City owns the last one.  
**

** The East Midlands... name comes from the 2001 UK Film 'The Navigators' made by Ken Loach.**

**Also Note:** All people in this story are being used in a **FICTIONAL** persona, while names, descriptions, religions, race, gender, place of education, etc may be similar to a living or deceased persons, this is **_NOT_** an accurate portrayal of said person.

Thank you for reading... ~The Navigators.


	4. No Where's Safe

Blast Scene  
142 W 18th Street  
Wednesday, December 10

"What happened?" Yelled Stabler walking up. Ash and steam was raining from the sky, four EMI/FDNY Auxiliary workers held two fire hoses aiming it on a burning brick building. A gas line ruptured in the building, causing a small fireball to erupt out the window. "Damn it!" Shouted one of them. Firefighters hosed the remains of three collapsed structures, while firefighters dug through looking for survivors. "Hay;" Said Matt running over out of breath. "Yasmeene, TJ, uh, new guy, help Alana and Jay by blast site!" Yelled Matt. "On it;" Responded Yasmeene, and the trio turned and ran back to their truck, backing it down the street near the large hole where ash, dirt, and steam came bellowing out a large hole. Fire covered a busted yellow pipe. "This whole damn this is just great, I can't get freaking PSG out here to kill the gas, Sorry, reason we called you;" Said Matt, motioning for the detectives to follow him. He took them to a Con Ed utility tent sitting in the street, 'FDNY Line Do Not Cross' surrounded it. A few fire fighters and cops stood near it. "Lose the tent;" Shouted Matt. A cop and a firefighter lifted the tent up and tossed it aside. Under it was part of a blue closed-head polyethylene 55-gallon drum. "Reeks of Diesel fuel;" Commented Stabler as they got close. "Used a portable tester, it had Comp X in it;" Said Matt crossing his arms across his chest. "What?" Asked Benson. "Oh, uh Diesel fuel and ammonium nitrate;" Said Matt; "We have little quick tests so we can tell if a leaking liquid is the same stuff that blew OK City sky high."

*BOOOM*. The upper floor of a brick building exploded. "Cap, Were going to lose the block if this gas stays on!" Screamed a Firefighter. "Look, Fucking PSG doesn't let EMI or Con Ed touch their stuff, we can't shut it off with out them, we lack the equipment!" Screamed Matt.

If I were you get some gloves, I get a few guys over here, throw it in that truck and get it back to the CSU crime lab, we frankly might lose the block;" Warned Matt, pointing at an EMI/FDNY pickup truck. "Thanks, we'll do that;" Said Benson. "You guys put these on;" Said Matt, tossing the firefighters some rubber gloves. "Keys to the truck, an automatic;" Said Matt, tossing Stabler the keys.

Special Victims Unit  
Squad Room  
Wednesday, December 10

"Lab called, that drum did contained diesel and ammonium nitrate;" Said Munch hanging up his desk phone. "Prints?" Asked Odafin. "No, fiery explosion eliminated any there that might have been on it;" Said Munch. It's 'The Five From West 18th Street';" Joked Munch noticing Yasmeene, TJ, Jay, Alana and Mike walk through the squad room door. "Got something for you;" Said Jay holding up a DVD. "Street had CCTV cam at the end of the street aimed down it, got it right here;" He said popping the disk out of its case. They put it into a DVD player connected to a big TV screen. The image was nice and crisp. "Wow, that a new camera?" Asked Odafin. "No, EMI installed it; we used nice cameras, and do maintenance every two weeks. "Big brother is watching us;" remarked Munch. "And by 'Bluewater' of all people;" He ranted "Never mind the fact we pry caught the guy who just killed 29 people;" Sighed Yasmeene. "29?" Asked Cragen surprised. "FDNY expects to find more;" Said TJ. "Let's nail this guy;" Said Stabler. Jay hit pause, in the center of the street was a yellow EMI box truck. He hit play, while they watched, a guy got out and walked to the back, opened the rolling door, then the removed manhole cover. Then he lowered 6 plastic 55-gallon drums into the cable vault. Then rolled the door down and drove off. Jay rewound the video, and then zoomed in on the left side of the truck. "EMI Truck number 221, Depot 44, lovely;" Said TJ. "Why?" Asked Mike. "Stolen on Monday, off a work-site on E 122 street;" Said Alana. "Oh;" Realized Mike. "We get a face on the driver?" Asked Cragen. Jay zoomed in on the driver as he walked to from the cab to the back of the truck. "Wait a second I know him, that's James Delaney. "Michelle's brother?" Asked Alana. "Yeah." Said Mike nodding his head.

"Who?" Asked Stabler. "A friend of mine's brother;" Said Mike, Alana nodded. "You know where he is?" Asked Cragen. "No, guy's a bit weird, even for me;" Said Mike; "Only friends with the sister." "Talk to her see what she knows;" Said Cragen.

Alana Berger, a 15-year-old (17) 5', 3" girl with short brown wavy hair, with side bangs. She wore black rimless glasses, blue jeans, a T-shirt, and a hoodie. She joined EMI when she graduated high school and moved to New York from the Great Lakes region. She entered training for NYPD.

Jay Westgard, a 17 year old boy about 5', 11" tall with uncombed brown hair, he wore a pair of brown work boots, orange work pants, a blue plaid shirt, an orange Hi-Viz, 3 part waistcoat orange with the British Rail logo in white inside a white rectangle on the top of the back side. He finished it off with a red hard hat with the British Rail Engineering logo. He is dating fellow EMI coworker, Alana Berger.

Residence of Michelle Delaney  
338 W 12th Street  
Wednesday, December 10

"Hay Michelle!" Shouted Mike as he walked up the sidewalk. "Oh hey Mike;" Said Michelle, giving him a hug. "Alana!" She exclaimed giving her a hug. "You talk to your brother recently?" Asked Benson walking up with Stabler and Yasmeene. "A few weeks ago why?" Asked Michelle. "We're investigating those explosions a few blocks over;" Said Stabler; "Know where we might find him?" "No, we're not real close;" Admitted Michelle. "Is he in trouble?" Asked Michelle. "Maybe;" Said Benson. "Huh;" said Michelle, unsurprised. "You don't seemed very surprised;" Said Benson. "James has always been a bit weird, so I don't know, I could see, but I don't know;" Said Michelle. "Well if you remember anything else, give us a call;" Said Stabler handing her a business card. "I'll have to look if I have an address or phone number;" Shrugged Michelle. "Okay, thanks;" Said Stabler.

Special Victims Unit  
Squad Room  
Wednesday, December 10

"So the sister knows nothing?" Asked Cragen. "Yup;" said Benson. "Do we believe her?" He then asked. "I've been friends with her for years; they were always at each others neck;" Said Mike. "Could she be in danger?" Asked Stabler. "See about getting her a place out of town for a few days;" Said Cragen. "Is there any connection between the two locations. "Not even the same neighborhoods;" Shrugged Jay. "Both are apartment buildings;" Points out Odafin. "Could be doing an explosion in each neighborhood;" Suggested Munch. Mike's cell phone rang. "Hello, oh great, thanks; He said writing something on a notepad. "Talk to you later, bye;" He said hanging up. "Got James Delaney's address;" Said Mike handing it to Stabler. "Send an EMI crew there with CSU, you guys keep digging;" Said Cragen walking back into his office.

"My god when?" "Yeah;" Said Yasmeene grabbing the remote to the TV. She turned it to NY1, hanging up. "What happened?" Asked Stabler. "CSU is kissing their asses, and thanking god that the EMI crew arrived first, and was smart enough to clear the building then open the apartment door. Blew the building sky high, killed at least 5 people in neighboring buildings;" Said Yasmeene watching video of the fire dept shifting through the rubble. Cragen came out of his office, "We- "I saw;" he cut off. "Go home, get some rest be back tomorrow morning; He said.

Special Victims Unit  
Squad Room  
Thursday, December 11

The next morning Mike walked into the office, he had a cup of EMI hot cocoa in his hand. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T STOP HIM!?" "We told you for the last 4 days, to be on the lookout and you let him drive off with an EMI semi!" Mike looked over and could see Yasmeene screaming into a phone while everyone else including Cragen just watched. "You get a direction?" "NO, HOW COULD YOU NOT GET A DIRECTION!" "You guys are fucking morons, depot 61, figures; bunch of good for nothing greenhorns!" She continued. "Oh yeah, 16th precinct's SVU, 6:00 girls;" Finished Yasmeene slamming the phone down.

"Couple of morons from depot 61 let James steal an EMI semi right out from under them, can't even give me a direction;" fumed Yasmeene. "Thing had a box van, and has a 36,500 GVWR and a 27,500 pound payload, fully loaded." "We're talking 13.75 tons of explosives;" Said Yasmeene, looking at a calculator and little black reference book. "Damn;" Said Odafin. "Yeah;" Said Yasmeene. "Yeah, thanks;" Said Munch hanging up his phone. "Patrol just spotted the other truck, it's parked on 362 W 39 St, they report that it's empty, driver matches James' description;" informed Munch. "Okay, Yasmeene, and company, go figure out where the semi is; Stabler, Benson, Munch and Fin, go bring him in;" Ordered Cragen. "Let's get us a bomber;" Said Munch standing up.

* * *

**Notes:**

'Bluewater': a nickname used by conspiracy theorists to refer to East Midlands Infrastructure. In reference to either the blue in the logo, the construction equipment being painted blue or blue suites used by some crews. It's a reference to 'Blackwater Worldwide' and hired help in the government. (Though, EMI personnel are a lot better trained and behaved, so it's a bit of over exaggeration.)

GVWR: Gross vehicle weight rating; total mass of a vehicle when loaded including fuel, passengers, and loads.

Payload: what the truck can hold. (1 Ton = 2,000 pounds)

PSG: "Public Service Gas Company" A (fictional) Gas company, They have issues with Con Ed and EMI, and are not known for maintaining their equipment, and having easy ways to shut down service by non company crews. Also known for being a pain to get on site, even in an emergency.

(The name is based off "Public Service Electric and Gas Company". But is **NOT** a reflection on the accusal PSEG.)


	5. Bringing Down The House

Hell's Kitchen  
362 W 39 Street  
Thursday, December 11

"All right, there's the truck;" Said Stabler as the turned on to West 39th Street, spotting the EMI works van. James was getting into the truck, and then he noticed Stabler and Benson's car. *VVVRRROOMMMMM* James roared out of the parking spot, and on to the street. "He's running;" Said Benson into a radio. Munch and Tutuola turned out in front of the truck, James accelerated. "Hay Munch watch it;" grumbled Matt who was tailing Elliott and Benson, in an EMI Mack R series boom crane truck. He flicked the switch for the siren on, a standard British two-toned siren. Nee Nar! Nee Nar! Nee Nar! Nee Nar! James flew past Munch and Fin quickly followed by Stabler and Benson and Matt.

Suddenly James remembered why you don't see too many high-speed police chases in New York City. The intersection of Fashion Ave / W 39th St was blocked with traffic, thus forcing James to stop, at which point he attempted to reverse to go around, when Matt rear-ended him to keep him stopped. "Turn off the engine and step out with your hands up;" Shouted Benson as they got out of their car, pulling their sidearm. The cab door opened and James stepped out. "Hands behind your back;" Said Stabler grabbing his arms. "Your going to burn in hell, the city's full of sinners;" Yelled James. "Hay Benson, haul this back to the crime lab?" Yelled Matt getting out of his truck. "Yeah;" She said following Stabler to their car, putting James in the back.

Special Victims Unit  
Integration Room A.  
Thursday, December 11

"So how old is he?" Asked Cragen looking through the integration room window before Olivia, Stabler and Yasmeene went in. "17;" Said Yasmeene; "We don't have to call anyone." "Well get a confession out of him;" Said Cragen. "Okay;" Said Stabler as they started integration room. "I want my lawyer;" Said James before Yasmeene could even step into the room. "Damn it;" Said Yasmeene turning right around. Mike had walked in with TJ to watch the integration. "I really under estimated James;" said Mike with a slight smirk. "How so?" Asked TJ. "Kid managed to blow up 7 buildings, 2 of which had fatalities, steal several pieces of EMI equipment, attempt to run, then when we finally nail him, he's smart enough to lawyer up;" He chuckled; "This is the same kid I slapped in the back of the head for messing with his sister."

[Later] "So your client maintains that he's done everything at the will of God;" Said Stabler. "The city's full of sinning, prostitution, Arabs, atheists, crime, child porn, sinful thoughts, gays, divorce." "Mr. Delaney… You're to direct questions to me;" Instructed the lawyer, cutting off Yasmeene. "We have enough to nail your ass to the wall in Rikers." "Pretty place this time of year." "You don't have to respond;" Said the lawyer. "God will protect me;" responded James. "So when does your client get to answer questions?" Asked Benson. "You don't have to answer that;" Said the lawyer, Dan Price. "What questions can your client answer?" Asked Yasmeene. "Anything that's public record." "What may you intend on charging my client with?" Asked Dan. "You don't have to answer that;" Warned TJ, sticking his head in the door. "Noted;" Said Yasmeene giving him a look; he quickly shut the door.

Suddenly Cabot walked in followed by her assistant, an EMI Auxiliary employee, Ted Fiber-Optic. "We intend on charging him with, 1st degree arson, 38 counts of murder, 2 counts of murder of EMI Aux. employees under contract with NYCDOT, Inciting panic, making and using of explosive devices banned by the ATF Hazardous Devices Control Act Of 1985, destruction of public/city owned property, disrupting 22,000 volt electrical cables, chargeable under The 1992 Power Control and Safety Act, and more;" Said Ted handing Dan a copy of the list. "Also we've got your finger prints on an unused drum of diesel fuel and ammonium nitrate;" Said Ted with a smirk.

Ted Fiber-Optic was a 17-year-old guy with brown hair, green eyes, 6' 1" tall and weighing 123 pound. He wore brown work boots, blue jeans, and a brown tool belt with anything one could think of in it, a dark blue t-shirt, a weathered orange safety vest with "Canada Bell" and the bell logo on the front and back of it. To top it off he wore a white hard hat with the blue "Bell" logo on it. He works with EMI as an electrician/line worker, ESU as a sniper, the DA's office as an assistant to the DA.

Ted, despite no formal training is a usually bright guy, doing very well at providing or backing Cabot up with objections, questioning, alternative approaches and theories, knowledge of laws including random, obscure ones. He is disliked by some defense attorneys by his lack of education in legal aid, and his antics (Swearing, insulting defense lawyers, failure to ever dress 'properly' for court, for starters.)

Arraignment Court  
Part 1  
Thursday, December 17

"Case number 31417: People of New York City vs. James Delaney. Charged with 38 counts of murder, 5 counts of arson, 3 counts of fatal arson…"

"Bail?" Asked the judge. "We request remand, we feel that Mr. Delaney poses a serious risk to the general public;" said Cabot. "Your honor, my client is a 17 year old boy…" Objected Dan. "Who was caught on a camera dropping 55 gallon drums in to the manhole at the most recent blast site;" Pointed out Ted. "Also your honor, we request motions to dismiss, the video and the remains to the drums from the blasts;" Said Dan, holding up some papers. "What is this open season, see what sticks?" Objected Ted. "We are also seeking a physic defense;" Said Dan. "For what?" Asked Cabot. My client is under the impression that this city's full of sin, and purification was need." "Defendant will be held without bail, at a juvenile facility;" Said the judge striking her mallet.

"The police have no way to prove the drums were planted by my client;" Said Dan. Ted just rolled his eyes. "And the video tape?" Asked the judge. "How do we know the police didn't modify it?" "Oh come on;" Said Ted pissed. "How do we know the video wasn't modified?" Asked Dan. "The Drums from the Greenwich Village and the Defendants apartment are out, video and the Flatiron explosion stuff is in;" Said the Judge.

Trial Part 10  
Friday, December 27

"So, the explosive compound was made up of what?" Asked Ted. "Diesel fuel and ammonium nitrate fertilizer;" Answered Judith. "Hmm, how big an explosion would we be talking?" Asked Ted. "Six 55-gallon drums loaded with it, set to go off at once, about a 2,000 pound bomb;" Said Judith.

Trial Part 13  
Wednesday, January 6

"Mr. Barker, how long have you been a FDNY Fire captain?" Asked Dan. "About 5 months;" Replied Matt. "Are you sure?" Asked Dan. "Yeah;" Said Matt perplexed. "But you aren't, you work for East Midlands Infrastructure, don't you?" Asked Dan. "I do, but I am a part of the EMI/FDNY Auxiliary, trained as a Fire captain, same training as a FDNY fire captain;" Said Matt, sinking Dan's little nitpicking….

"So when you arrived on the scene, what was it like?" Asked Cabot, in front of her was Matt Barker. When I arrived, three building had been reduced to rubble; another building had fire on the fourth floor. It was raining soot, steam, ash, dirt, bits of debris, smoke was everywhere;" Said Matt; "Fire filled the hole where the cable vault was underground, fuel oil, steam, natural gas filled it." "Soon after you arrived, Detective Olivia Benson, and Elliot Stabler, and EMI Auxiliary officers; Younis, Tilcox, Balla, arrived on scene?" Asked Cabot. "Yes;" Answered Matt. "Upon leaving they took a copy of an EMI CCTV camera aimed down the street?" Asked Cabot. "Yes;" Said Matt. "Would you say that there was a disregard for life?" Asked Cabot. "A very large disregard, that's a busy street, that cable vault had three high pressure natural gas, two fuel oil four steam lines, and an untold amount of wires running through it;" Said Matt; "Middle of the day removed a fair number of residents, but business were busy." "So serous disregard for public safety?" Asked Cabot. "A very big one;" Said Matt. LIAR! Screamed James standing up, pointing his finger at Matt. Mr. Price; control your client!" Shouted the judge. "You're going to burn in hell, you bastard!" Mr. Price! Warned the judge. James jumped over the table. "Court officers!" Yelled the judge. Your going to rot in hell, this whole city will, he's warning us!" Ranted James as the court officers grabbed him, and then dragged him, struggling out of the courtroom.

Trial Part 25  
Monday, January 10

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Asked the judge. "We have your honor;" Answered the foreman. "Will the defendant please rise?" Asked the judge, James and his lawyer did. "We the jury, find James Delaney guilty of 37 counts murder;" the foreman said. "On the counts of arson?" Asked the judge. "Guilty;" He responded. "Construction of an illegal explosive device?" She asked. "Guilty;" He answered. "The people of New York would like to thank the jury for their service, and are dismissed. The defendant will be held till sentencing;" Said the judge, hitting her mallet. "I am a messenger of God; you will all burn for this! Screamed James, as he was dragged out of the courtroom; "He will make you all pay!" "He needs some serous help;" remarked Ted to Cabot watching him, disappear through the door.


	6. Aftermath

Special Victims Unit  
Squad room.  
Monday, January 10

"Well Major case will be back to normal by tomorrow, so no more arsons for a little while;" Said Cragen. "Damn I enjoy a good arson, granted this was a little big for me;" Said TJ, taking a sip of hot cocoa. So any plans for the evening?" Asked Yasmeene. "Going to meet up with a friend of mine and watch the game;" Said Fin. "Work on my train board;" Said Jay packing up his messenger bag. "Drawing;" Said Alana. "Talk to my folks on Skype;" Said Mike. "Have some fun with that one, playing Wii or something;" Said Yasmeene, pointing at TJ behind her. "Go to the movies with Kathy, seeing Pirate Radio;" Said Stabler. "Get some sleep;" Said Benson. "Talk to an old friend of mine over a drink;" Said Cragen. _"EMI Aux 16__th__ precinct SVU, come in! _"This is Lieutenant Younis;" Said Yasmeene into her hand-held radio. _"Massive explosion in the Upper West Side, all hands event, need you up here on the double." _ "There goes the evening;" Said TJ grabbing his helmet off a desk. "See you guys later;" Said Fin.

Blast scene  
Upper West Side, 568 Columbus Ave  
Monday, January 10

WRRRRRWWRRRRR WRRRRRRR! Wailed the siren of a FDNY pumper as it roared in to the area. "Damn;" Said TJ looking the windshield of their truck as they approached the scene. The street was an inferno, several buildings were on fire. FDNY, NYPD, EMI/THW, Con Ed, equipment was everywhere, EMI and FDNY Crews struggled to control the fire, while officers directed people out of the area. TJ braked to a halt, and opened his cab door as Matt ran up; he was covered in dust and debris. "EMI crew welding in a cable vault and manhole tunnel got blown to hell, because the goddamned gas main was leaking!" Shouted Matt. Where PSG?" Asked TJ, noticing no one around appeared to be from them. "Fucking no shows, I put 5 emergency calls in! Plus several residents reported that they thought the smelled gas earlier today, company either didn't show, or told them it was normal;" Yelled Matt angrily.

"The Midtown's burning;" Said Mike shaking his head. "Where do you need us?" Asked Jay, running up, followed by Alana. "Start pouring water on the fire, try and keep it from spreading. BOOOOOOM! Manhole covers started blowing off, with a massive column of fire erupting out of them. Jesus Christ, maybe PSG's the real arsonist;" Said Mike sarcastically. "I wouldn't be shocked, pour water on those!" Instructed Matt, then he ran off, to continue coordinating crews. TJ grabbed the hose line off Jay's work truck, and then started shooting water onto the burning manhole. "Welcome to the hurt locker, said Yasmeene to Mike. He turned, looking at the sea of fire just 700 yards away.


End file.
